


Blind date

by LadyAnastasia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnastasia/pseuds/LadyAnastasia
Summary: Jon and Sansa go on a blind date, but don't know what is with each other.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: JonsaValentine2020





	Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jonsa Valentine Event: "Words From The Heart"

Sansa did not want to go, but she knew that she had no choice. Margaery repeatedly tried to arrange her a blind dates, but she constantly refused, but after another failed dating, she decided she would try. _Why not?_ And when she later changed her mind, Margaery said that everything had already been agreed and bad to let the guy down, who also barely agreed to a date.

The last time, after examining herself in the mirror and adjusting the strand that had broken out, she got out of the car and went into "The Wall" restaurant, the place was pretty nice and cozy. She was the first, she was seat at the table, which was ordered Margaery and Robb.

Sansa decided while waiting read the menu, she chose chicken salad and ravioli, _let drinks be his choice._

Before she could put the menu aside, she saw a bouquet of flowers near her with her lateral vision, she raised her head and there stood awkwardly smiling Jon, the same Jon, who helped her with mathematics, took her from lessons when Robb was late, covered her when she first got drunk and her parents didn't know anything.  
Least of all, she expected to see him, but unexpectedly for herself, she was glad to see him as nobody else.

\- Hi. This is for you.

Sansa took the bouquet.

\- Hi. Thank you very much, they are beautiful.

\- Like you.

She felt herself blushing and for the first time she didn't know how to respond to a compliment, she was saved by a waiter who offered to pick up and put flowers in water.

When they sat back at the table, there was an awkward silence, but not from the fact that they had nothing to say, but on the contrary did not know where to start. Then Jon suddenly blurted out.

\- I didn’t know that it would be you, not because I didn’t like you, but because I didn’t think Robb ... I like you.

\- I also didn’t know that it would be you. And you know that, I think Margaery and Robb have been planning this for a long time.

\- It seems like that.

\- But you know what else, I'm glad that you are Jon, not some stranger.

\- I'm glad too.

They shared a smile, and then, when the waiter returned, they made their order.

The evening was wonderful and Sansa didn't regret for a minute that she had not run away at the last minute, but still came. Jon was a funny, very interesting storyteller and a good listener, she only wondered _how she hadn't noticed it before?_ For her, Jon was always a quiet, sweet and mysterious friend of her brother, who sometimes helped her out. It's strange that for so long friendship between Jon and Robb, they didn't try to get to know each other better, but _maybe they were waiting for just this moment, maybe it was fate?_

\- I want to make a little recognition.

Sansa was distracted from her thoughts and turned her full attention to Jon.

\- Which one?

He cleared his throat.

\- Sansa, I like you for a long time and to be honest, I thought I was hiding my feelings well, but apparently not from Robb and I didn't think that he would approve if we meeting, and then I made a mistake.

\- He laughed awkwardly. 

\- I’m all about the fact that if you don’t mind, I would be glad if we had more than this one date arranged for us.

\- I didn't know about your feelings and I'm very pleased, honestly, I really want to try to meet with you Jon Snow, because this is the best date in my life and all thanks to your company.

\- We will have to thank Robb and Margaery later.

\- Now Margaery will remember it whole my life.

They laughed together and continued the evening with a walk in the park. They walked holding hands, continued to talk about everything and get to know each other better. _Sansa decided it was definitely fate!_


End file.
